


The Many Faces of Kagura (and Yomi)

by terajk



Category: Ga-Rei: Zero
Genre: F/F, Icons/Banners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 icons. Spoilers for the  whole series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Many Faces of Kagura (and Yomi)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livrelibre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/gifts).



    

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

    


End file.
